<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by nietzscheantrout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192229">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout'>nietzscheantrout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Follower Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom is Unfortunately a Pawn, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Jealousy, M/M, Will is a Little Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: for a ficlet, can I request some Hannibal getting jealous over Will talking about a date he went on, but Will was only talking about it to make Hannibal jealous...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Follower Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismo/gifts">Prismo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Will sauntered into Hannibal’s office with newfound confidence. He usually wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but this week’s development had lit a new fire under his ass. It was clear that Dr. Lecter was all bark but no bite in terms of his advances, and Will simply wanted to play a bit of a game to see where his limits and boundaries were.  “Good evening, Will,” Hannibal welcomed him in, as usual, eyebrow raised in amusement at Will’s change in demeanor. It was clear that Graham wanted him to pick up on something, now it was just a matter of figuring out what it was. “You seem pleased. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, opening up a wine bottle instinctively and handing Will a glass.  “I kissed Alana Bloom,” Will mused, situating himself in the usual seat. “I have to admit, it was nice to step out of the world I’ve created for myself, even for a moment,” he crossed his legs, noticing Hannibal mirroring him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wondering then why you kissed her and felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it,” he hummed, taking a sip of wine. “I’ve wanted to kiss her since I’ve met her. She’s very kissable.” “You waited a long time, which suggests you were kissing her for a reason in addition to wanting to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Will knew the exact reason he had in mind, but he wasn’t exactly playing this game to just reveal the rules so early on. “I asked her to come. I guess I just wanted some company. She was there, and I was there, so, you know, things progressed.” “Was it a date?” Hannibal asked, trying to maintain an air of professionalism. There were much sterner comments building up in his throat but he suppressed them for now. After all, he got a sense that Will was sharing this information with an ulterior motive. “I would say so.” “Tell me, Will, where does the lion go when there are no more sheep left?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Back to the pack, I imagine,” Will replied, running a hand through his hair. “I’m beginning to think you’re likening us to a pair of predators, Doctor Lecter. An interesting comparison.” Hannibal tried to decode Will’s expression, impressed by his ability to suddenly become unreadable. “Would it be so unbelievable to say I consider our relationship something beyond patient and psychiatrist?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Graham couldn’t help but smirk ever so slightly, impressed at how quickly Hannibal latched onto the bait. “Is there something you’re concealing from me, Hannibal?” he deliberately opted for the first name. “It seems like there may be a conflict of interest here.” His confidence diminished ever-so-slightly when Hannibal stood, walking over to his desk instead. Will’s curiosity meant he couldn't help but follow, predictably leaning against it as he watched Lecter inspect his drink way too closely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lecter was never easy to decode, but currently, it seemed like he had added reinforcements to his usual forts. Will hitched a breath when they met eyes. Hannibal’s gaze had a new intensity that was absolutely unfamiliar to him. “What is it that you like so much about Alana Bloom?” Hannibal had just basically said ‘why not me?’. Will was triumphant, and yet this triumph didn’t feel anywhere near as sweet as he had expected it too. There was a hint of melancholy behind Hannibal’s eyes, though only for a second; as soon as Will caught glimpse of it, it was gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s kind. Compassionate. Caring,” Will put his glass down, moving closer to Hannibal so that they were now leaning against the desk beside each other, shoulders an inch apart.  “Sounds like you’re looking for a caregiver more than a relationship.” “You take plenty good care of me,” Will retorted in an attempt to defend Bloom, instead revealing his motivations. His ears flushed with a tinge of pink and he watched Hannibal shift, his hand sliding over Will’s as they continued to lean. Neither man said a word, relishing in the comfortable silence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hannibal finally turned to him, catching his evasive gaze and locking eyes with Will. His hand swiftly moved to pinch Will’s chin, tilting his head up ever-so-slightly. “Perhaps it’s time to admit I would’ve liked to take care of you in more ways than one.” Will gulped, realizing playing innocent was no longer an option. “Perhaps you should entertain those options.” He could’ve sworn he heard an explosion when they met lips, mouths hot with jealousy. Hannibal played into Will’s game, and yet he didn’t feel like he had lost even for a moment.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I'm taking ficlet requests in my Tumblr inbox, but I'll be posting them here too to make sure everyone gets to read : )</p><p>- Newt xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>